La Bella e das Biest
by PenWho
Summary: This is my first fanfiction inspired by /art/The-Mob-Song-342133822 and /watch?v CqV1oHD1d5Q with a few of my own little twists because I can. Don't like, don't read. Simple as blinking. I don't own anything save for the inner workings of my brain. Rated for language and possible dark things in later chapters. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Prologue

Xias: a beautiful, flourishing kingdom ruled by a noble family. Warriors. They built this land on blood and dreams.

The heir to all this: the youngest son, a boy held in high hopes as his brother was a lost cause to the family due to his intent of marrying a commoner.

There was a fatal flaw in this plan, however. The prince was too cold, too calculating, too controlling. He often complained about the weaknesses of their allies, hissing between his teeth that it would be better to just conquer them to ensure security.

Of course, as the story goes, that all changed one winter's night.

"Please. I only ask for shelter, dear prince. It'll only be one night." The adolescent sneered at the bunch of poorly supported flesh and bone before him.

Weakness is something to never show.

"Away, hag. We've no room for you here." The old woman pleaded with the boy, but he did not listen and cast her out once more.

"Then, I'm afraid you leave me no choice." All signs of decrepitness and age melted away as the woman pulled back her hood to reveal flowing chestnut locks and soft green eyes brimming with tears.

"You...but, bruder...does he..."

"I'm so sorry."

A bright light enveloped the castle, leaving only a rose and a glowing mirror in its wake.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Author's Note: Oh, geez, I'm sorry it took so long to update. *bows* I'm sorry. Here's your chappie!

On the edge of the woods between Lesial and Xias, there sat a little cottage, and in the little cottage lived a pair of twin sisters.

"Feliciana, if you don't get your lazy ass up for breakfast right now, I swear I'll eat it all myself!"

In one of the bedrooms, a dozing brunette cracked one eye open, a stray curl crinkling with her nose in displeasure. "Ve~e...Five more minutes, Lovina..."

"C'mon, idiot, while it's still hot!"

"...Ve..."

There was an exasperated groan before the bedroom door slammed open to reveal a young with olive skin and sharp features. Lovina's honey gold eyes settled on her sister. She shifted the cloth headband in her dark chocolate hair, a curl similar to Feliciana's sticking up on the opposite side of her head, and huffed. She stomped up to the bed and leant down to her sister's ear.

Inhale, and, "IT'S F**KING PRIMAVERA, IDIOTA!"

Feliciana immediately shot out towards the kitchen. Lovina followed, sighing.

"Oh, grazie, grazie~!" The young woman pulled her hair into a loose ponytail as she sat down in front of the fresh pasta.

"Yeah, yeah, just hurry up will you," Lovina muttered, blushing out of embarrassment. "I need to get out before _he_ gets here."

Feliciana paused, taking a moment to finish off a bit of tomato and noodle, and regarded her slightly older sister with a questioning glance on her cherubic face. "But I thought you liked Signore Antonio-"

"I NEVER DID!" Feliciana jumped in her chair. Lovina had gone completely red in the face. "I hate that damned jolly tomato bastard and his stupid ass face!"

"Ve~, Lovina?"

"And I hate his stupidly bright smile and his-his...HIS EVERYTHING! I HATE HIM, GOT IT?!"

"Oh, you wound me, querida."

"Goddammit..." A tall, tanned man with curly dark brown hair and bright green eyes entered the house, pulling a produce cart behind him.

"Buongiorno, Signore Antonio!" Feliciana beamed brightly at the farmer, and he smiled back. He leant down and kissed Lovina on the cheek-to which she responded by blushing even redder and wiping the kiss off with her sleeve.

"Now, Lovi, why can't you be more like your sister, huh?" he teased.

"Sh-Shut up, tomato bastard!"

"Ah, si, speaking of tomatoes." He pulled a cloth sack from his cart and gently handed it to Lovina. "For you, mi amor." Lovina peered into it, and a hint of a smile tugged at her lips as she pulled out what seemed like a perfect tomato.

"Grazie...Whatever..." She stood on her tiptoes and pecked the farmer on the cheek before stomping away. Feliciana giggled at her sister's horrible attempt to conceal her fondness for Antonio and watched as the man let out a giddy sigh before saying good-bye. She finished her breakfast and placed the plate in the sink.

"Lovina~?" She peeked into her sister's room. Lovina sat at a table, fuming as she sewed the seams on a dress sleeve. Three other dresses, each simple but accented with beads or lace in just the right places, rested on her bed.

_Right...The fair's today..._

"I got it! I got it!"

A dead goose promptly fell onto a young man's face. Said young man pulled the goose off and shoved it into a sack. Cerulean eyes shone behind a pair of silver-framed glasses as he walked over to an albino waiting in the shadows.

"Kesesese...I can't believe zhat you veren't able to catch zhat, 'Mr. Hero'." Sunlight sparkled off of the various metal chains, buckles, and bullets on his Prussian blue coat. "How vill you be able to save your precious Iggy from zhe monsters?" A stray, gravity-defying cowlick in Alfred's wheat blonde hair straightened out like a radio antenna. Alfred turned to the hunter, growling.

"Shut up, Gilbert! Like you could do any better with Liz!"

"Don't go bringing her up now, Alfred."

"Then don't bring up Iggs."

"You have no auzhority over zhe awesome me-ack! Hide!" Gilbert shoved Alfred around the corner. Unfortunately, due to his poor ability for sensing the mood, Alfred looked back at the worst moment, causing him to ram into the wall with enough force to knock himself out. Meanwhile Gilbert positioned himself just so that the particular lady passing by could bask in his sexy awesomeness glory.

"Guten tag, Feliciana," he crooned, suavely raising a seductive eyebrow. Feliciana inspected the albino head to toe, catching full view of Alfred's unconscious body.

"Ah, buongiorno...Ve, is Signore Alfred okay?" Gilbert looked down and hastily pushed his companion further into the shadows with his boot.

"Ja, he'll be fine, but enough about him..." He turned back to the girl, eyeing her red skirt and shapely black bodice. However, upon reaching her eyes, a different face flashed before him.

"Ve~Signore?" Feliciana took a step towards home, but Gilbert grabbed her wrist.

"Feliciana Vargas, vill you marry me?"

There was a tense minute of silence.

"VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! LOVINA!"

Gilbert's jaw fell open at the cloud of dust resulting from the brunette's sprint. Alfred, now conscious, decided to make things better.

"Sorry, bro, but I think you just got rejected."


End file.
